1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination lock, and more particularly to a combination lock whose combination can be reset or changed easily.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many combination locks currently available in which the combination can be changed. However, these locks usually have a complex structure that is not easy and convenient to manufacture and assemble. Moreover, the combination may be accidentally changed in use such that even the owner does not know the resultant combination, and the combination lock is consequently useless.
Therefore, an objective of the invention is to provide a combination lock to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a combination lock, such that the combination of the combination lock can be changed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a combination lock, such that the combination is prevented from being accidentally changed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a combination lock, such that dust is prevented from entering the combination lock when changing the combination.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in. conjunction with the accompanying drawings.